Acacia&Chris(Breaking Dawn Inspired Story)
by ahlexah
Summary: Acacia(Renesmee) Chris(Jacob) Chris imprinted on Acacia the day she was born and can't stay away from her for long now.


Since I was born, I remember seeing Chris' face all the time. He was always at our house. Always with my mom, never alone with my dad, and always holding me. Then I remember when I was five. My dad and Chris would fight, my mom would try to break it up. Chris would just take me out and spend time with me. "Let's go get some ice-cream." he'd say. Then when I was ten. He'd come over everyday and since my mom was at work, he'd make sure I did my homework. And now I'm 13. My dad works from 9:00am to 5:00pm. My mom works from home but in her office in the basement. She drops me off school and Chris picks me up. I'm never allowed to do anything I wanna do without clearing it with Chris and my dad. My dad is very protective. But Chris is just way too over-protective. I had told them I needed some kids to come over to finish a project for school. They were okay with it. When they showed up, Chris freaked out, because it was two boys. They were just my friends. He made them leave right away. I had gotten so mad at Chris, i failed the project on purpose so he'd get upset. And I hadn't talked to him for two weeks. Then my mom told me I was being ridiculous to Uncle Chris and acting like a brat. She had always told me to call him uncle but it never stuck and it felt weird. Chris just felt better.

Today, it is Christmas Day. I ran downstairs to open my gifts. My dad, mom and Chris were downstairs waiting for me. We all exchanged gifts. Chris had gotten me this ugly half bead/half string bracelet. he said it's a bond bracelet. I didn't mind being with him, but the bracelet was ugly. "Put it on." he said smiling. "No, not now." I said putting it away. "Acacia, don't tell him no." said my mom. I glared at her returned to cleaning my gifts. My mom called me over. She was sitting right next to Chris on the couch. "Listen now, I am not gonna do this on Christmas Day. SO you better listen or Chris will take you right home, do you understand?"she asked. I nodded. "APologize." she said pointing to Chris." "I didn't say anything bad!" I argued. "Nanc, she's fine." he said, grabbing my arm and pulling me to his lap. he hugged around my waist. Just then my mother's mom. walked in. My grandma. I really couldn't stand her. They always hugged and kissed me all over. It killed me. They pinched my cheeks and gave me things like picture books for Christmas. She talked my parents out of buying me a cell phone for my birthday. My grandma's red lipstick always got on my cheeks and it was like impossible to get off. Last time she visited, I needed everyones help scrubbing my cheeks. First they said hello to my dad. "You look great!" she exclaimed to him. Well, my father is only 32, pretty young for a dad with a 13 year old. She started making her way over to us. "Cacia! Come give your grandma a big kiss!" she yelled across the room. I just sat there on Chris' lap, refusing to move. My mother looked at me with the 'get your ass up now, or you're grounded' look. I moaned, still sitting still. "Hey, be nice." said Chris harshly into my ear. My Grandma ignored it and came up to me. Without me standing, she reached over and hugged my neck causing Chris to almost suffocate. She held on for so long and then when I thought she'd got up, bent down to shower me in kisses. Big, red, wet ones. I'd had enough and pushed her away. She flung backwards, landing on the coffee table. My dad stood up at the same time as Chris. I stood up, Chris still holding both my hands. My dad looked furious and pointed upstairs. I walked up, followed by my dad and Chris. My mom helped my Grandma up. I walked into my room and they followed. "What the hell Acacia!" yelled my dad. "You don't even know how mad your mom is, I'm telling you now, one more thing and your home for the day, got it?" "Yes." i said and he closed the door. Now it was only Chris and I. He looked like he was gonna kill me. I laid back in my bed. He walked over and pulled my arms so I was sitting up. "If you stay home all day, guess who's staying with you?" he said, pointing to himself. "And I'm letting you know now, if we stay home, it's not gonna be fun." he said. "She was drowning me with kisses!" I yelled. I really hate all germs and people, except my mom, dad, Chris and my Aunt and Uncles. "Chris you know I hate that!" I protested. "You didn't have to push her!" he said. "Your mother is going to ground you, and make you apologize, so you better go down and get it over with now." he said, opening the door. I walked out followed by him. We walked downstairs. My mom and Grandma were sitting at the kitchen table. My dad was looking through the fridge. "Ms. Cullen, there's something Acacia wants to tell you." said Chris. I started to talk, then stopped, getting distracted by her lips. Chris yanked my ponytail and I apologized. "It's okay mama, come here." she said, patting her legs. I wasn't doing this again. I turned around and glanced at Chris, who made the same look my mom made before. I started walking towards her. "You know ma, she has to go get ready." said my mom. I was so happy she saved me from that. I walked up to my room and wondered what I should wear. What do you wear to a house full of werewolves? Thats where we were going for Christmas. Their my mom and Chris' friends. I've been there before. There's one 15 year old, Seth. He's really fun and doesn't care what I do. Then theirs Paula, Sam's wife. She's so sweet and gets me anything I want. And then Paula and Sam's kids and nieces and nephews all live with them. It's a lot of people in one house. I always have fun. Then Seth winds up taking me to do something fun, then my mom finds out and i'm in trouble. Fun right? Just then my mom walked in. "What're you gonna wear?" she asked. "I don't know yet. What are you supposed to wear to a werewolf house?" I replied. "Cacia, you've been their many times before." she said. "Yeah, but its Christmas." I argued. "Wear a dress. Your red one. Your black hair looks amazing with it." she said. I rummaged through my closet and found it. It was such a beautiful dress. My dad had gotten it for me last year for my birthday. I actually lost weight since then, a lot. SO it still fits, and is sort of loose. But its beautiful. I slipped it on. I got my shoes on. Then I curled my hair. Long lock of black hair. It was gorgeous. i was gorgeous. I know I sound conceded, but I am pretty. And I know it. Everyone does. I'm pretty without make-up. Unlike the girls at my school, that cake it on. They look like barbies. My dad told me if I ever wore that much makeup he'd rip my face off. Knowing him, I believed it. I heard my mom call my name from downstairs. Everyone was dressed and ready to go. We all piled into my dad's car and left. I had to sit in the middle, between Chris and my Grandma. I begged him to sit in the middle, but he said no. SHe kept holding my hand, and hugging me. I looked at him once and moved onto his lap. My dad kept looking at me through the mirror.

When we arrived at the Wolfe's house, we all got out and went in. There were Christmas decorations everywhere. And a hell of a lot of people. I was overwhelmed at first. I don't like meeting new people, or saying hello, or hugs and kisses. I scoped the room for Seth, but he was nowhere to be found. My mom and dad went around saying hello. "Acacia come here." said my mom, smiling. She obviously wanted me to meet someone. I pretended i didn't hear her. "Go." said Chris. "I know you heard her." I turned and he was standing right behind me. I rolled my eyes and walked towards my mom. She introduced me to some big, tan lady. SHe reminded me of my grandma, except a lot darker. "Nice to meet you darlin. Your gawgus! Gawgus!" she said hugging me. My face was buried in her boobs. As soon as she started talking with my mom again, I walked away. I ran up to Chris, who was holding a drink. "Did you see Seth?" I asked. "He's at home. He's sick." he said swallowing. My mouth dropped open. "Are you kidding? What am I supposed to do all day?" I asked. "All the cousins are here! Go talk with Elisa." he called her over. He introduced us. I didn't talk once. I pulled him over to the side. "Can you just take me home?" I asked. "No, Acacia, if I tell your mom I'm taking you home, she's gonna think you've done something bad." he said. "Please?" I begged again. "No! Now go do something, or your gonna be bored all day." he said. I trudged away from him. I walked into the basement where all the cousins were playing. There was about 20 of them. And the oldest was Seth, 15, who wasn't even here. Everyone was screaming and running around. I fell onto the couch and just sat there watching everyone. A few minutes later Chris came down and said hi to everyone. All the little girls hooked onto his legs. He tried to shake them off and sat on the couch next to me. Ever since I was born, and he imprinted on me, he's never been able to stay far away from me. I threw my head back and tried to fall asleep. But with all the noise it was kind of impossible to do. "Do you wanna go eat something?" he asked. "No, I'm not hungry." I said. "You didn't eat dinner last night, you din't eat anything this morning, how are you not hungry?" he asked. Then his eyes widened. "Are you doing this again?" he said loudly. I know what he thought was going on. Last year, I had starved myself for a long time. I got really skinny and really sick. "NO, i'm just not hungry." i said calmly. "Go upstairs and eat something, now." he said in his stern voice. "Chris I'm just not hungry!" I yelled. "Come on!" he said. "No, I'm not hungry, and I'm not starving myself again!~ My god, Chris, you always think its something bad! Just let me be!" I said. ALl the cousins were looking at us now. Chris grabbed my wrist and pulled me upstairs. He led me t the table of food. He handed me a plate. I knew there was no use in fighting with him, because I'd wind up in trouble anyway. I took the plate and dropped a few french fries on it. Then I walked away. "Thats not all your eating." he said. "Chris, please, stop, i'm fine. I'm not hungry i'll eat later. i will." i said to him.


End file.
